A Change In A Tomb Robbers Heart
by Bakura's crazy dudes
Summary: BAkura thinks of noone but himself. He always beats Ryou 4 no reason till on day joey likes him and Bakura finds out and rapes ryou. What happens when Joey finds him?
1. Stripped of my sanity

Brittany hi guys

DISCLAIMERS:WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! CHEERS!

Ryou was thrown into a wall by his darker self. "Stop whining you piece of sxxt!" Bakura spat at his weak pathetic hikari. "Please Bakura im sorry." Ryou said. "Stop ur belly aching fool!" he replied back. Bakura took out his knife and then cut up Ryou's face. "You look so butiful covered in blood my little hikari." Bakura told Ryou. He punched Ryou in the chest several times as he fell on the floor. He kicked his ribs till a crack was heard. Satisfied he headed out the door for school leaving poor bloody Ryou to be late and clean his face.

Ryou's POV

Why does he hate me? Last I rememeber I did nothing to him. With that I headed 4 school. After I wased my face of course. If I don't hurry I'll be late again! I rused to my english class and with luck mad it before the bell rang. "Hi Ry-God what happened to ur face man?" Joey asked. "The neighbors cat got a hold of me while I was sleeping."I lied. I heard him say and leave I don't think he belives me. Oh well.

Joey's POV

I notices tons of scratches on his face it looked horrible! He told me that the cat did it. I really don't buy that. " How about we do something together after school?" I asked? He told me no. Oh I said and sat down disapponited. I looked at Bakura and he was smiling his as off. Something is definatly wrong I can Feel it. I'll stop by his house latter on.

Normal POV

Bakura beat Ryou home after school. Ryous Friends held him up asking him questios. Tea was the main one to . I swear I'll run if I have to hear another one of her friends don't keep secerts from friends speech again. Ryou thought. (we all just hate her guts don't we?) "Ryou are you share everything is okay. I mean you'd tell me if something was wrong write?" Joey asked as soon as the others left. "Sure Joey but really I'm fine just want to go home." He replied. Then Joey leaned forward and kissed Ryou and said later.

Ryou"s POV

I rushed home as fast as I could. Bakura is so gonna kill me for being late and 4 letting Joey kiss me. I really shoundn't have said hi to those guys. They held me up again with their question frenzy. If he beats me again I swear I ll kill myself. I'm still sore from this morning! As I entered the room of the house I noticed how dark it was. I didn't have time to search for the light because a hand reached out and grabbed me.

It was Bakura he throw me in my bedroom. Bakura punched me in my stomach which caused me to tumble over and hit my head on the nightstand and my head was covered in red. "You little slut! Why the Fxxk did u let that mutt kiss u!" He yelled at me. I had no time to answer he stepped on my chest breaking my other ribbed broke and I coughed up blood.

He reached for his knife but noticed it was gone. "Stay ther Bitch I'll be back im not fiished!" he spat. He left the room and I got up fast and locked him out. I pulled out the knife he was lookn for and started to cut my self. It was real soothing to me I said my good byes softly but there was a loud knock at the door.Open up you little dick! He yelled before I could do a deeper cut the door was opened and I was meet faced to face with an angry pissed Yami.

To be continued….

Mickell : wow that was…

Brittany: Hpoed u liked it.

Duke: ITS SHOUT OUT TIME!

Mickell: I would like to give a shout out to Rei/Jenny for being my first reviewer of my story BEHIND CLOSED DOORS and Garrett Chealsea Janae for being my cool best friends and Nathan Bippus is a fxxkin Dick head!

Brittany: If u would like to give a speacil shout out then review and let me know while you nare at it tell us if you like it.

Duke:Flames are accepted!

LATER DUDES


	2. Raped

Mickell: Hi hope u like how fast we are NATHAN BIPPUS IS A FUCK!

* * *

NORMAL POV

**_"What the $#! do u think ur doing ryou!" BAkura shouted to the poor Hikari."Were you tring to kill yourself!" Ryou didnt have time to answer for he was pinned to the wall. BAkura smacked the knife out of his hands."Why the hell were you tring to kill yourself!" he asked"I w-was" he didnt answer he got smacked in th face by his so called Yami._**

**_"Are you mad because I'm not Joey?Is That It!"BAkura screamed."No thats not it i like you for who you are!"Ryou shouted.Opps! Was all RyouBAkura could think of."Really Hikari do you"BAkura asked with a lustful look in his eyes."I can be better than Joey!I'll prove it to you!" BAkura told his light._**

**_Ryou's POV_**

**_He kissed me hard. I was scared to death. I really hope he wasnt gonna rape me. If we had gentle sex that would be okay. I always wanted to give my virginity to him but not this way! I was horrified when i noticed i was naked and he discarded his pants. He started to stroke me and made me blush._**

**_I almost perfered the normal beatings than this."BAkura Please"I tried to beg him."you know u like it slut or did u want ur first time to be with that mutt." he yelled."Joeys not a mutt!" BIG big MISTAKE!Bakura slammed my nude form on the floor.He whispered something to me._**

**_"Joey's not a mutt you say, I'll show you!" he told me. I once again begged and kcicked and screamed for him to stop but it was no use.I dont wanna lose my virginty a Psyco maybe if he changed i would._**

**_As he ripped my insides i screamed and i could taste the blood in the back of my throat for screaming really loud. While he was in me i felt the skin of my entrance reap and bleed as i felt his cum burning me. Darkness soon entered my world as i blacked out._**

**_JOEY"S POV  
I was at Ryou's back door.Then i heard a scream "Ryou!" I called. I tried to open the back door but it was locked. i saw a tree near by so i climbed on it with luck a window was open. i went inside and tripped I searched for a light and turned it on. I saw "RYOU!"_**

* * *

**_Mickell:Poor Ryou _**

**_Bakura:Great now everyone thinks im Micheal Jackson._**

**_Brittany:Ur my Micheal Jackson._**

**_Mickell:Gross._**

**_Yami:That did not sound right._**

**_Mickell:I will do shout outs tommorow okay._**

**_BAkura:Till then reveiw or else!_**

**_Duke:Please i promise i will right if u do._**

**_LATER DUDES!_**


End file.
